Connor AU
by Ivorycat
Summary: This is a fic about a seven-year-old Connor. A seven-year-old bratty Connor, anyway. Please read and review.
1. Connor AU Chapter 1

CONNOR  
  
AU  
  
NOTE: I do not own these Angel characters except for some you may not recognize. These characters belong to Joss and the WB.  
  
NOTE 2: I wrote this story because I wanted to do another Angel story. I had fun with the other two. But this story is very different. This fan fiction is about a seven-year-old Connor. In this fiction that jerk Holtz didn't kidnap him. But Connor is a serious brat! Also there might not be corporal punishment in this one (only maybe) but more than likely there will be threatening of that. Hey, they do it on the Cosby show. Also flames are not allowed in this. So don't even think about it. Don't forget how I snapped at the last person who flamed me. Also enjoy!  
  
Summary: Connor is having issues at his school.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Cordelia and Connor walked up to Connor's new classroom. It was the first day at Connor's new school. He's been "asked to leave" at his last school and had to transfer.  
  
"All right, Connor, here we are. Honey, please be good," said Cordy. Connor was quiet. Cordy squeezed his hand. "Please, sweetie."  
  
"Fine," Connor grumbled.  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you after school, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"All right. Bye, Connor."  
  
"Bye, Cordy."  
  
Cordy gave him a small hug and ushered him into his new classroom. Connor walked in with a grimace on his face. He chose a desk at the very far back of the class. The day did not go well. Connor refused to partner with anyone during the class reading, he didn't come up and try to solve a math problem, and he didn't touch his snack. Art did not go very well either.  
  
"Very good. Nice work. Good job, Haney," the teacher was coming around saying at the children's drawings. When she came to Connor's drawing her smile faded. "Uh, Connor, what are you making?"  
  
"A blue man dying a slow painful death and blood gushing out of his body," Connor replied, not looking up from his drawing.  
  
"Uh, how did he die?" the teacher asked.  
  
"I stabbed him twelve times with an ax," Connor said.  
  
"What?" the teacher gasped.  
  
"You're nuts," said a boy next to Connor. In a flash Connor jumped onto the boy and began punching him in the face. "Help!"  
  
"Connor Angel, get off of him!" the teacher ordered, yanking Connor away. "What is the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing!" Connor snapped.  
  
"Ouch," said the boy Connor had hit. "He made my nose and mouth bleed."  
  
Connor just scowled at muttered, "Wimp."  
  
"Oh, dear," said the teacher. "Come on. I'll take you to the nurse, Ryan. But first, Connor, apologize." Connor said nothing. "Connor."  
  
"Eat dirt," Connor finally said.  
  
A few kids in the class began to gasp. Connor was acting like a real jerk. When Cordy came up to the school to pick Connor up he was not in the crowd of kids. She went inside to the classroom. Connor was sitting at his desk with his head face down. His teacher was sitting at her desk.  
  
"Excuse me, my name is Cordelia Chase. I'm work with Connor's father. What's going on?" asked Cordy.  
  
"Hello. I'm Mrs. Jay," said the teacher. "Connor hasn't had a very good first day. He got into a fight with one of the other boys. He broke his nose."  
  
"What? I'm sorry about that. He doesn't always act this way," said Cordy.  
  
"I understand. I always believe in second chances," said Mrs. Jay. "You can take him home."  
  
"Thanks. Come on, Connor," said Cordy.  
  
Connor took his book bag from behind his char and followed Cordy out to her car and completely ignored the lecture she was giving him. When they got back to the hotel Connor just marched upstairs and didn't bother to say hello to Fred or Gunn, who were both at the front desk.  
  
"What's with the twerp?" asked Gunn.  
  
"A fight. He broke a kid's nose," said Cordy.  
  
"What? He just started," said Fred.  
  
"I know. I just don't understand Connor sometimes," said Cordy. "Anyway, tell Angel and the others I said hi, okay? I'm going to head home."  
  
"All right. See you, Cordy," said Gunn.  
  
"Bye," said Fred. Cordy gave them a weak smile and left. "Charles, can you believe Connor."  
  
"I never understood that little brat," Gunn replied.  
  
"Charles, he's Angel's son. Don't talk about him that way."  
  
"Sorry. But if all kid's are like the br- Connor, then maybe we shouldn't have kids."  
  
"Really?" Fred put her arms around his neck. "It could be fun, you know."  
  
"The part that comes before is." They kissed. "Oh, yeah, really fun."  
  
Fred gave out a sighing laugh as Angel came down the stairs.  
  
"I thought I heard Cordy down here. Is Connor home?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Fred replied.  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asked.  
  
"Nothing," said Fred.  
  
"If you count your kid breaking another kid's nose then it's nothing," added Gunn.  
  
"What? He didn't," said Angel.  
  
"Sorry, Angel. He did," said Fred.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know. I know. You guys hate the mean Connor, right? Well, I wanted to do something different from other fictions. Anyway, please read and review. (NO FLAMES!) 


	2. Connor AU Chapter 2

CONNOR  
  
AU  
  
NOTE: I do not own these Angel characters except for some you may not recognize. These characters belong to Joss and the WB.  
  
NOTE 2: I wrote this story because I wanted to do another Angel story. I had fun with the other two. But this story is very different. This fan fiction is about a seven-year-old Connor. In this fiction that jerk Holtz didn't kidnap him. But Connor is a serious brat! Also there might not be corporal punishment in this one (only maybe) but more than likely there will be threatening of that. Hey, they do it on the Cosby show. Also flames are not allowed in this. So don't even think about it. Don't forget how I snapped at the last person who flamed me. Also enjoy!  
  
Summary: Angel tries to talk to Connor about what happened earlier.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Connor was doodling in his bedroom when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Go away!" Connor yelled.  
  
"Connor, it's me," Angel said.  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"Connor." Angel walked into the bedroom. He sat next to his son on the bed. "We have to talk."  
  
"I'm in trouble, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I still want to talk to you. What are you drawing?"  
  
"Nothing," said Connor. He stuffed the doodled on paper into the book he'd had the paper on. He sat the book on his night table.  
  
"Connor, I don't understand you. Why do you cause so much trouble?" Angel asked angrily. Connor looked away from him with a scowl on his face. "Connor." Angel was losing his patience.  
  
"People hate me," his son finally replied.  
  
"I think you have that mixed up."  
  
"No, I don't! Even at that other stupid school people treated me different."  
  
"You aren't the nicest kid in the world," said Angel. Connor was quiet. He didn't know how to respond. "You want to tell me what happened today?"  
  
"I hit some stupid Ryan kid," Connor grumbled.  
  
"Actually, what I heard is that you broke his nose. I can't believe you did that."  
  
"Well, I did. He called me nuts, Dad."  
  
Angel lifted Connor up and sat the short boy between his legs. "Okay, look. What have I told you about solving your problems by hurting people?"  
  
"Come on, Dad," Connor whined.  
  
"Connor Angel!"  
  
"Okay. I'm not supposed to start fights with words."  
  
"Or." Angel prompted.  
  
"Fists," Connor finished.  
  
"Okay," said Angel, ruffling his hair lovingly. "You have to apologize to this kid, you know."  
  
"Do I have to?" Connor griped.  
  
"Yeah," said Angel bluntly.  
  
"Okay." Connor rolled his eyes annoyingly.  
  
"Go clean up for dinner. We'll finish this later. And no dessert."  
  
"Okay," Connor grumbled. As he got up Angel landed a small swat on his rear end. Connor left out of his room.  
  
Angel picked up the book and took out the drawing Connor had made. Angel's eyes grew slightly wide. Connor had drawn a woman with a handheld ax driven into the back of her neck! Angel could not believe this. What had Connor been thinking? Angel left out of the room and went to Wesley's study.  
  
"Hi, Angel," said Wesley, looking up from a book.  
  
"Look at this," said Angel. He put the drawing down on Wesley's book.  
  
"Whoa. Aren't you depressed."  
  
"That's not mine. It's Connor's."  
  
"What? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I don't know, Wes. He's been getting into a lot of trouble lately."  
  
"I heard about today. What'd you do?"  
  
"I talked to him," Angel replied.  
  
"And."  
  
"And he's not getting dessert tonight."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It's just that he broke a child's nose, Angel. Then there are these drawings of death. You have to start being firmer with him is all," said Wesley.  
  
"Firmer?" said Angel. "Sometimes I think I'm too hard on him."  
  
"Too hard? I swear, Angel, that child has you wrapped around his little finger."  
  
"He does not."  
  
"For one he's your only child, for two he's the only child you'll ever have, and three he is quite adorable in an imp kind of way."  
  
"My child is not an imp."  
  
"Well, what do you call it?"  
  
"Connor isn't like most kids, you know."  
  
"Yes. Most kids don't get away with anything they want," said Wesley.  
  
Angel was quiet then thinking that over. He had no idea of how to respond to that.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: You guys have issues with mean Connor, right? Well, what do you expect? You can't honestly expect him to be as good-natured as most kids his age. He is the son of TWO vampires. I know kids who behave worse than Connor and they're teenagers! So read and review and once again flames will have consequences of the WORST proportions. *Evil laugh* 


	3. Connor AU Chapter 3

CONNOR  
  
AU  
  
NOTE: I do not own these Angel characters except for some you may not recognize. These characters belong to Joss and the WB.  
  
NOTE 2: I wrote this story because I wanted to do another Angel story. I had fun with the other two. But this story is very different. This fan fiction is about a seven-year-old Connor. In this fiction that jerk Holtz didn't kidnap him. But Connor is a serious brat! Also there might not be corporal punishment in this one (only maybe) but more than likely there will be threatening of that. Hey, they do it on the Cosby show. Also flames are not allowed in this. So don't even think about it. Don't forget how I snapped at the last person who flamed me. Also enjoy!  
  
Summary: Apologies aren't the easiest things in the world.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Okay, Connor. Here you are," said Cordelia, that next day which was a Tuesday. "Don't forget what your dad told you to do."  
  
"Okay. Bye, Aunt Cordy," said Connor.  
  
"Bye, Connor." Cordy ran down to her car and gave Connor a wave. He waved back glumly.  
  
Connor walked into his school with his book bag dragging along behind him. He poked his head into his class. Mrs. Jay had not come in yet but Ryan was there near a few of his friends. Connor rolled his eyes and walked into the classroom.  
  
"Oh, no," another kid whispered to Ryan. "It's that freak kid."  
  
"What do you want now?" asked Ryan angrily.  
  
Connor replied dryly, "Sorry that I knocked you senseless the other day."  
  
"Apology unaccepted, freak!" Ryan snapped.  
  
"I said I was sorry!"  
  
"You didn't even mean it," Ryan retorted.  
  
"Duh! Why would I mean it? I'm not sorry at all. I only said it because my dad made me! I wouldn't apologize to you if I'd killed you!"  
  
"Shut up, freak! And get away from me. I think I'm diseased with you near."  
  
"Butt face," Connor muttered. He sat at his desk and put his head face down. "Stupid!" He couldn't be heard. He was too muffled.  
  
"Hi, honey," said Cordy, when Connor walked up to her at the end of the day. "Have fun today?"  
  
"No," Connor replied.  
  
"Did you apologize?" asked Cordy.  
  
"Yep," said Connor, crossing his fingers behind his back.  
  
"Good. Let me get you home, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
When she dropped Connor of at the hotel Cordy drove home. Connor started up the stairs.  
  
"Whoa. Can't you say hello, short cake?" Lorne asked. He was at the front desk while Fred and Gunn were out on their latest mission.  
  
"Hey," Connor said glumly. "Is my dad home?"  
  
"Well, the sun is shining high outside so I'll give you a guess."  
  
"Oh. Well, could you tell him I said sorry to that kid?" Connor asked.  
  
"Why can't you tell him? Wouldn't he want to hear it from you?"  
  
"I'm just tired, okay?" said Connor. Plus he wasn't in the mood for lying to someone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Issues, issues, and issues. Life is hard at seven. I know. That's when I had it hard at school. (But I think the eight grade is even harder.) Those of you who are wondering why Connor is so. . . out there you'll find out. I'm going somewhere with this so work with me here. 


	4. Connor AU Chapter 4

CONNOR  
  
AU  
  
NOTE: I do not own these Angel characters except for some you may not recognize. These characters belong to Joss and the WB.  
  
NOTE 2: I wrote this story because I wanted to do another Angel story. I had fun with the other two. But this story is very different. This fan fiction is about a seven-year-old Connor. In this fiction that jerk Holtz didn't kidnap him. But Connor is a serious brat! Also there might not be corporal punishment in this one (only maybe) but more than likely there will be threatening of that. Hey, they do it on the Cosby show. Also flames are not allowed in this. So don't even think about it. Don't forget how I snapped at the last person who flamed me. Also enjoy!  
  
Summary: This chapter should be called babysitter blues.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Fred," said Angel, walking down the stairs that night. "Could you and Gunn do me a favor?"  
  
"What is it?" asked Fred.  
  
"Wesley and Lorne are out. Could you guys watch Connor while I'm out?" Angel asked.  
  
"Why can't you get Cordy?" Fred asked.  
  
"Uh, because she's the one I'm going out with."  
  
"You and Cordy have a date?"  
  
"It's not really a date. It's just two friends going to a movie and dinner together."  
  
"Then why can't you bring Connor?"  
  
"Fred, please."  
  
"Okay. I'm sure Charles won't mind," said Fred.  
  
"Thanks, Fred," said Angel, with a two thousand watt smile.  
  
Connor had been listening from the stairs. He smiled to himself mischievously and headed up to his room. A few minutes later he heard a knock at the door. Connor looked up from where he lay on his bed.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Angel walked in. "Hey, buddy. Listen, I have something to do tonight so your uncle Gunn and aunt Fred will be staying with you tonight, okay?"  
  
"Sure. Okay," said Connor.  
  
"Be good for them, Connor. I mean it." Angel shut the door.  
  
"Like he meant that," Connor muttered.  
  
Gunn saw Angel leave out the door when he walked out to the front desk. Gunn walked up and kissed Fred on the cheek.  
  
"Where's he going?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Just out," Fred replied.  
  
"Wait a minute. Who's staying with the kid?"  
  
"We are."  
  
"Fred."  
  
"Charles, don't start. You adore Connor and you know it."  
  
"No. I adored baby Connor. I have some issues with seven years old Connor."  
  
"You don't mean that. It'll be fine. I promise."  
  
"Okay. It can't be that bad."  
  
A few hours later Connor was drawing his latest picture. This time it was a vulture flying above someone's skull. But it was very well drawn and colored. It was still depressing, though.  
  
"Connor," Fred called.  
  
"I'm busy," Connor called down.  
  
"Come on, Connor. Come and eat," Fred called again.  
  
"Okay!" Connor put his drawing in one of his drawers before going down to the dining room.  
  
There was a large bowl of spaghetti, a plate of dinner rolls, a pitcher of lemonade, and a place set for Gunn, Fred, and Connor. It looked delicious. Connor and the adults sat down at the table. Fred and Gunn sat the ends of the table and Connor sat at a side. Gunn and Fred quickly got into the food. But even after ten minutes Connor didn't touch anything but had food on his plate.  
  
"What's wrong, Connor? Why aren't you eating?" asked Fred.  
  
"I don't like it," Connor replied.  
  
"I thought you loved spaghetti," said Gunn.  
  
"I do. I just don't like the way SHE makes it."  
  
"Connor-" Gunn started angrily.  
  
"No. It's okay," said Fred. "Honey, you usually love my cooking. Why don't you just try a little taste? You need to eat."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please," said Fred.  
  
"No! I don't want it," Connor snapped, tossing his plate to the floor, breaking it.  
  
"Connor Angel!" Fred scolded.  
  
"Clean that up," Gunn ordered.  
  
"Make me," Connor challenged.  
  
"Oh, I'll make you, twerp!"  
  
"Charles, don't. Connor, go into the lobby and watch TV. I'll clean this up, okay?" said Fred.  
  
"Fine," said Connor, shooting a sly look at Gunn. He got up and left out of the dining room.  
  
"Go watch TV? Are you serious?" said Gunn.  
  
"Charles, don't turn this into a big thing," said Fred.  
  
"Fred, he acted the way he did and you tell him to go watch TV."  
  
"Charles, I know. He's probably just upset because Angel isn't home."  
  
"Oh, Fred."  
  
"It's okay. Why don't you go check on him? And make sure that's all you do."  
  
"Fine," said Gunn, heading into the lobby.  
  
Connor was lying on a couch watching a TV show. He looked like such a normal kid. Gunn walked up and saw that Connor was watching the show Jackass. Gunn grabbed the remote and clicked off the show.  
  
"Didn't Angel tell you not to watch that?"  
  
"So what? He's not home," said Connor. "Turn that back on."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Turn it back on, jackass," Connor snapped.  
  
"What did you just say?" Gunn demanded loud enough to shatter glass.  
  
Fred walked in. "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
"You won't believe what he just called me," said Gunn.  
  
"I believe it," said Connor. "He is a jackass."  
  
"Connor Angel, I cannot believe you just said that," said Fred.  
  
"He started it," said Connor.  
  
"Connor, just go upstairs right now and get ready for bed," said Fred. Gunn gave her a surprised "that's all you have to say to him" look. Connor went upstairs and Fred turned to Gunn. "He probably just picked that word up somewhere."  
  
"Fred, you did it again. I swear that the brat has you wrapped around his little finger," said Gunn.  
  
"He does not," said Fred. "He's just being seven."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Please, Charles. Try and understand him."  
  
"I'm always trying. I'm sick of it," said Gunn. He went into the office and shut the door.  
  
Fred sighed deeply as Angel walked through the door. He had a big smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, hi, Angel. You're home earlier than I expected."  
  
"Yeah. I had a great time with Cordelia. Thanks for watching Connor. Was he good?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He was just fine. Fine, Angel."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So who can guess the reason why Connor is acting so. . . . . cheeky? Yes, he has a good family and life so he is not depressed or anything but. . . . well, take a guess from what I've posted so far. 


	5. Connor AU Chapter 5

CONNOR  
  
AU  
  
NOTE: I do not own these Angel characters except for some you may not recognize. These characters belong to Joss and the WB.  
  
NOTE 2: I wrote this story because I wanted to do another Angel story. I had fun with the other two. But this story is very different. This fan fiction is about a seven-year-old Connor. In this fiction that jerk Holtz didn't kidnap him. But Connor is a serious brat! Also there might not be corporal punishment in this one (only maybe) but more than likely there will be threatening of that. Hey, they do it on the Cosby show. Also flames are not allowed in this. So don't even think about it. Don't forget how I snapped at the last person who flamed me. Also enjoy!  
  
Summary:  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"Look. It's that freak kid," said a redhead girl to another girl, in school the next day. "I bet he will go off at any minute."  
  
"He sure did go off on Ryan. He's such a weirdo," the other girl said to the redhead.  
  
Connor could hear all of this from where he was in the playground. He was sitting in a swing drawing something new. It was a picture of Ryan being surrounded by large swords. That's when Connor decided to add the redheaded girl to his picture. A sword was chasing after her. Connor smiled at his latest work of art.  
  
When Connor got home with Cordelia he put his new drawing in the drawer where he kept his shirts. Connor took out a pencil, a box of crayons, and some paper to go to work on his new picture. After a couple of hours Connor still hadn't left his room. Then he heard a knock at the door. Wesley walked in.  
  
"You've been quiet all day. What are you doing in here?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Nothing," said Connor, putting his work under a pillow on his bed. "Go away."  
  
"Connor, is something wrong? You've been cooped up in here since you got home. Is there anything you'd like to do?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I said no!" Connor snapped. "Just back off me!" Connor jumped off his bed and went pass Wesley out of the room.  
  
Wesley shook his head annoyingly and entered Connor's room. He looked under his pillow and saw Connor's latest "art pieces" of horror. Wesley looked a little wide-eyed. How could a child Connor's age be so violent? Connor sure was a peculiar kid.  
  
"Connor," Wesley called. He left out of the bedroom and saw Connor sitting on the first step of a stairway. Wesley walked up and knelt down to him. "I saw what you've been drawing. Why are you being so-?"  
  
"Stay away from my stuff," Connor snapped. "Don't touch anything of mine."  
  
"Connor, calm down. I was just-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"If you didn't hear it the first time I'm not saying it again!"  
  
"Connor, you need to watch what you say."  
  
"Screw you."  
  
"What!?"  
  
Fred stepped out of her bedroom. She was wearing her reading glasses.  
  
"What are you two arguing about?" she asked. "I'm trying to read over something in here."  
  
"Fred, you will not believe what this insolent child just said to me," said Wesley, standing up.  
  
"Oh, no," Fred thought out loud. "What now?"  
  
"He screwed me," said Wesley.  
  
"He was probably kidding," said Fred. "Right, Connor?"  
  
"Yeah," Connor replied.  
  
"He was not," Wesley protested. "He had the nerve to say screw you."  
  
"Wesley, relax. Please. It's Connor. He had to have been joking around," said Fred.  
  
"Oh, brother," Wesley grumbled. "You all are so blind." Wesley went into his bedroom and shut the door hard just as Gunn had done the night before.  
  
"Oh," Fred sighed.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay. Any guesses for Connor's bad behavior? Come on. The hint is from what I have posted in the last chapters. Come on. Guess. You reviewers are smart. You know you can guess this. Go on. . . . . . 


	6. Connor AU Chapter 6

CONNOR  
  
AU  
  
NOTE: I do not own these Angel characters except for some you may not recognize. These characters belong to Joss and the WB.  
  
NOTE 2: I wrote this story because I wanted to do another Angel story. I had fun with the other two. But this story is very different. This fan fiction is about a seven-year-old Connor. In this fiction that jerk Holtz didn't kidnap him. But Connor is a serious brat! Also there might not be corporal punishment in this one (only maybe) but more than likely there will be threatening of that. Hey, they do it on the Cosby show. Also flames are not allowed in this. So don't even think about it. Don't forget how I snapped at the last person who flamed me. Also enjoy!  
  
Summary: Does confrontation mean anything to you?  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
A few minutes later Wesley came downstairs and buried his face into a couch pillow and released muffled groans. Gunn looked at him from a battle-ax he was polishing.  
  
"What's with you?" Gunn asked.  
  
Wesley lifted his head up. "I think everyone in this hotel is blind to that goblin Angel is raising."  
  
"Well, I'm not. You should have seen him last night. He called me a jackass."  
  
"He screwed me about ten minutes ago. Fred said that he was just kidding. Gunn, I know she's your girlfriend but she's blinder than the rest."  
  
"No. The blindest around here is Angel."  
  
"Don't even get me started with Angel," said Wesley, rubbing one of his head temples. "I told him he has to be tougher with Connor but he just won't listen to me."  
  
"I know what you mean. Fred kept letting him off the hook last night. It's like she just didn't care."  
  
"No. I think the problem is that they all care too much. They think if they don't do anything about Connor then that is the right thing. But it isn't."  
  
"What do you suggest, Mr. French?" Gunn asked.  
  
Wesley gave him a slight scowl at the name. That's when Lorne walked in.  
  
"What's eating you two?" the green demon asked.  
  
"Anyone in the mood for an intervention?" asked Wesley.  
  
"Okay," said Lorne. "So who's on drugs?"  
  
"Not that kind of intervention," said Wesley. "The three of us have to talk to Angel. Or at least Fred."  
  
"Why would they listen?" asked Gunn.  
  
"They will," said Wesley. "Up for it?"  
  
"Okay. Sure," Gunn replied.  
  
"I don't know what's going on but. . . . . okay," Lorne agreed.  
  
"I'll lead the way," said Wesley. He stood up, with the others following, went upstairs. Wes knocked on Angel's bedroom door. "Angel, can we come in?"  
  
"Sure, Wes," Angel replied.  
  
Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne entered Angel's dark bedroom. He was reading over something on his bed. Gunn and Lorne sat on the sides of Angel and Wesley pulled up a chair and sat in front of him. Angel looked around at his friends.  
  
"Uh, what's going on?" Angel asked.  
  
"We need to talk," Wesley replied.  
  
Angel prodded "About?"  
  
"Yeah. What about? I still don't know," said Lorne.  
  
"How can I put this in the most delicate of ways?" Wesley pondered.  
  
Gunn said bluntly, "Your kid is a serious spoiled brat. The twerp does what he wants to do, gets away with it, and does more and more. You're kind of bad at this parenting thing, man."  
  
"Oh. Now I see what's going on," said Lorne.  
  
"Well, I was going to say that Connor has a behavior problem but Gunn's right, too," said Wesley.  
  
"Come on, guys. Are you kidding? This is Connor," said Angel.  
  
"Hello!" Gunn yelled at him. "Are you completely sightless or are you just stupid? You've always let that kid do whatever he wants and now he acts out."  
  
"He does not," said Angel. "Fred told me that you guys didn't have a problem when you babysat for him."  
  
"I love Fred and I always will but she's a freakin' liar," said Gunn.  
  
"Yeah. I've noticed that, too," said Lorne.  
  
"Well, what happened?" asked Angel.  
  
"Well, he acted like Dennis the menace at dinner. And he called me a jackass after watching jackass," said Gunn.  
  
"Wait a minute. You let him watch that show?"  
  
"No, you idiot," Gunn snapped. "I didn't let him watch it. But no matter what he did Fred just let it go. And she didn't even tell you."  
  
"Whoa. He's good at this," Lorne said to himself.  
  
"Gunn, are you sure you aren't making too big a deal out of this?" Angel asked. "He could just be acting out because of changing schools and everything."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" said Wesley. "Is that also the reason why he screwed me earlier?"  
  
"He screwed you?"  
  
"You got it," replied Wesley.  
  
"I'm sorry, Wes," said Angel. "I can talk to him."  
  
"Oh, forget the feakin' talking," said Gunn. "You need to grab that belt."  
  
"Gunn," Wesley chided.  
  
"Gunn might be right in his own aggressive, abusive kind of way," said Lorne.  
  
"I suppose. But you have to do something, Angel," Wesley added. "Be his father."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Evil cliffy, right? Well, the more suspense the better. Even I can't wait to find out what happens next. Please do the reading and the reviewing, people. 


	7. Connor AU Chapter 7

CONNOR  
  
AU  
  
NOTE: I do not own these Angel characters except for some you may not recognize. These characters belong to Joss and the WB.  
  
NOTE 2: I wrote this story because I wanted to do another Angel story. I had fun with the other two. But this story is very different. This fan fiction is about a seven-year-old Connor. In this fiction that jerk Holtz didn't kidnap him. But Connor is a serious brat! Also there might not be corporal punishment in this one (only maybe) but more than likely there will be threatening of that. Hey, they do it on the Cosby show. Also flames are not allowed in this. So don't even think about it. Don't forget how I snapped at the last person who flamed me. Also enjoy!  
  
Summary: It's Fred's turn to be confronted.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Fred walked into Angel's bedroom when Wesley had finished his last sentence.  
  
"Hey, guys. What are all of you doing in here?" Fred asked. "Are you having some type of male bonding moment?"  
  
"Sort of, cupcake," said Lorne.  
  
Fred sat down next to Gunn. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," said Gunn. "We were just talking to Angel about imp boy."  
  
"That's my son, you know," said Angel.  
  
"You're son's an imp boy," said Gunn flatly.  
  
"Wait. Are we talking about Connor?" Fred asked. "He's not am imp."  
  
"In your eyes maybe," said Wesley.  
  
"Wesley, are you still upset about that screw thing?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm still upset about that "screw" thing, Fred. But I'm even more upset that you just let it go."  
  
"Wait. Fred was there when Connor screwed you?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes. But like you she didn't care," said Wesley.  
  
"I care," Angel and Fred said simultaneously.  
  
"Sure, you do. Letting super brat do whatever he wants to do, say whatever he wants to say, and pretty much be what he's been lately is really caring," said Gunn sarcastically.  
  
"And what about those drawings?" said Wesley.  
  
"I'm not even thinking about those anymore, Wes," said Angel. "You know how little boys like to draw stuff like that."  
  
"When I was seven I was still making rocks out of clay," said Wesley.  
  
"I thought I was the only one that was into that," Lorne chimed in.  
  
"Okay, guys. So he draws pictures. So what?" said Fred.  
  
"Are you two crazy?" Gunn shouted irritated. "I know you love the kid but come on. You can't be serious."  
  
"All right. So maybe Connor has been acting that way towards you guys but as long as he shows total respect towards me then he's still a good kid," said Angel. "And he does respect me."  
  
"Yeah, now. I can't bet it won't last, Angel face," said Lorne.  
  
"He's right," said Gunn. "If he disses all of us then what makes you special?'  
  
"That's not going to happen to Angel. He's Connor's father," said Fred.  
  
"And what are we?" Wesley asked. "Chopped liver."  
  
"Look. It doesn't matter what you guys say. Connor will never disrespect. I know it," said Angel. "Now would all of you kindly get out of my room?"  
  
"Fine," said Lorne insulted.  
  
"Fine with me," said Wesley.  
  
"Okay," Fred sighed.  
  
The three of them left out of the room. Gunn headed out. He looked back at Angel.  
  
"Okay, Angel. You say Connor will always show you respect? When the time comes when he blows at you don't look at me," said Gunn. "I tried." He left out of Angel's room with that.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Connor will always respect Angel, hmm? Well, we'll just wait and see. I have goose bumps of anticipation! *Giggles* 


	8. Connor AU Chapter 8

CONNOR  
  
AU  
  
NOTE: I do not own these Angel characters except for some you may not recognize. These characters belong to Joss and the WB.  
  
NOTE 2: I wrote this story because I wanted to do another Angel story. I had fun with the other two. But this story is very different. This fan fiction is about a seven-year-old Connor. In this fiction that jerk Holtz didn't kidnap him. But Connor is a serious brat! Also there might not be corporal punishment in this one (only maybe) but more than likely there will be threatening of that. Hey, they do it on the Cosby show. Also flames are not allowed in this. So don't even think about it. Don't forget how I snapped at the last person who flamed me. Also enjoy!  
  
Summary: It's Fred's turn to be confronted.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Angel, still pondering over what his friend's had said, knocked on Connor's bedroom door later that day.  
  
"What?" Connor called from the other side of the door.  
  
"It's me, son," said Angel.  
  
"Come in, I guess."  
  
Angel walked into the room. He pulled up a chair to Connor's bed (where Connor was sketching something) and sat down in it.  
  
"So what's new?" Angel asked.  
  
"Nothing," Connor mumbled.  
  
"Oh. So what are you drawing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on. Let me see it."  
  
"No!"  
  
Angel was surprised at his son's snappiness. "I said let me see it."  
  
"No! Get lost!"  
  
Angel, very angrily, snatched the drawing from Connor. He could not believe what his seven-year-old son had drawn. It was a picture of a rotting man covered in blood. Vultures were circling him. Angel looked back at Connor.  
  
"Did he draw this?" Angel demanded.  
  
"Yeah," Connor replied.  
  
"Why? Why would you draw something this. . . . this. . . . crazy? This cruel? Why?"  
  
"I can draw whatever I want."  
  
"Connor, what is up with you lately? Gunn told me about what happened when he and Fred babysat you."  
  
"Oh, you mean the jackass?"  
  
"Watch you're language," Angel scolded. "And you don't have the right to call him or anybody else that. Do you hear me?" Connor turned his head away. Angel grabbed his son's head and made him look at him in the eyes. "I said do you hear me?"  
  
Connor snatched his head away. "He is a jackass. I don't care what you say."  
  
"What is the matter with you?! You're acting like a selfish spoiled brat!" Angel rebuked in Connor's face.  
  
"Then sell me! Use the money to buy a tic tac!" Connor jumped off his bed and raced out of the room.  
  
"Connor!" Angel yelled, heading after him. He stopped at the door. Angel exhaled a breath into his hand and sniffed. Then he resumed his running.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Now what do I usually say here? Oh, yeah. Please read and review. 


	9. Connor AU Chapter 9

CONNOR  
  
AU  
  
NOTE: I do not own these Angel characters except for some you may not recognize. These characters belong to Joss and the WB.  
  
NOTE 2: I wrote this story because I wanted to do another Angel story. I had fun with the other two. But this story is very different. This fan fiction is about a seven-year-old Connor. In this fiction that jerk Holtz didn't kidnap him. But Connor is a serious brat! Also there might not be corporal punishment in this one (only maybe) but more than likely there will be threatening of that. Hey, they do it on the Cosby show. Also flames are not allowed in this. So don't even think about it. Don't forget how I snapped at the last person who flamed me. Also enjoy!  
  
Summary: Yes, there is corporal punishment in this chapter. If you don't like that then don't complain to me about it. I'll just ignore you.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
"Connor," Angel called, running after his son.  
  
"What's wrong, Angel?" Fred asked. She was at the front desk.  
  
"Did Connor come this way?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes, he did. I think he went into the dining room."  
  
"Thanks." Angel ran into the aforementioned room. "Connor! I know you're in here." Angel knelt down and saw Connor under the table. "Why would you hide here? Who wouldn't think to find you here?"  
  
"Go away," Connor snapped. Angel grabbed his son's wrist. "Let go of me!"  
  
"Connor, I don't understand your problem! Everyone here treats you great and loves you. Especially me. Why do you act this way?" Angel demanded. Connor tried to snatch his wrist back but Angel was too strong this time. "Answer me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"No what?'  
  
"Just no. Let go!"  
  
"Connor, you're going to apologize to Gunn, Fred, and Wesley."  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Connor's response was biting Angel's fist hard. Angel released Connor's wrist.  
  
"Ouch! That really does hurt," Angel complained.  
  
Connor got up and headed for the door. Angel sat up and grabbed his son by the back of his shirt and yanked him towards him.  
  
"Fine, Connor. I tried talking. Well, I'm sick of talking. First you disrespect everyone else and now you have the nerve to do it to me, too. Since you want to behave like some little two-year-old then I'm going to treat you like that," Angel reproached.  
  
Angel laid Connor face down over his legs. He snatched down his pants and underwear. Slap! Slap! Slap! Connor could feel his father smacking at his poor rear. Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Ouch!  
  
"Ahh!" Connor wailed.  
  
"You brought this on yourself, Connor!" Angel began to scold. Slap! Slap! Slap! "I've been too easy on you. That ends now!"  
  
"No!" Connor yelled. "I'm sorry, Dad!' Slap! "Ouch!"  
  
SMACK! Slap! Slap! Slap! Angel was completely furious. He was upset with Connor for one thing. The other thing that made him completely irate was that Gunn, Lorne, and Wesley had all been right. Angel was being a pushover when it came to Connor. Well, not anymore. Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!!! With that one Connor put his hand over his rear end. Angel knocked the hand away and kept going. Finally he stopped. He pulled up his son's pants and underwear and stood him up. Connor turned his head away.  
  
"Connor," Angel started, "look at my face."  
  
"No!" Connor yelled, still looking away. Angel smacked his fragile backside. "Okay." Connor looked at his father. He was crying buckets!  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Yes," Connor sniffed.  
  
"Okay. I want you to remember that the next time you do something wrong. Now are you going to apologize?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good boy." Angel gave him a hug. He rubbed his rear end a little. Connor hugged Angel back a little. "I love you, buddy."  
  
  
  
A/N: So how many of you are annoyed with the whole corporal punishment thing? Well, I'm not! *Laughs manically* Come on. NONE of you can say that the little brat didn't have it coming. Please review. And like I said before corporal punishment flames will be tossed away faster than a letter to go to jury duty. 


	10. Connor AU Chapter 10

CONNOR  
  
AU  
  
NOTE: I do not own these Angel characters except for some you may not recognize. These characters belong to Joss and the WB.  
  
NOTE 2: I wrote this story because I wanted to do another Angel story. I had fun with the other two. But this story is very different. This fan fiction is about a seven-year-old Connor. In this fiction that jerk Holtz didn't kidnap him. But Connor is a serious brat! Also there might not be corporal punishment in this one (only maybe) but more than likely there will be threatening of that. Hey, they do it on the Cosby show. Also flames are not allowed in this. So don't even think about it. Don't forget how I snapped at the last person who flamed me. Also enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
  
  
Connor knocked on Wes's study door later on that day (after he'd rested up from what had happened to his rear earlier that day).  
  
"Come in," said Wesley from inside. Connor walked inside. He looked very cranky. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," Connor muttered. "Uncle Wes, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Sorry." Connor said it so fast he could have made a world record.  
  
"Hold it," Wesley said, as Connor began to leave. "What are you sorry about?"  
  
"About what I said before. I didn't mean it."  
  
"I know you didn't. Come here." Connor gave him a small hug.  
  
"See you," said Connor. "I have to say sorry to the others."  
  
"Okay. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Connor left out of the study and knocked on Fred and Gunn's bedroom door.  
  
"Come in," Connor heard Fred say. Connor walked into the bedroom. "Oh, hi, honey."  
  
"Hi," Connor sighed. He looked at Gunn who was sitting on the bed. "Hi."  
  
"Hey, shorty," Gunn said.  
  
"Look, guys, I'm really sorry about what happened when you guys were baby- sitting me. Fred, you're a great cook. Really."  
  
"That's okay, Connor. That took courage," Fred smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Fred," said Connor. He climbed onto the bed and sat on his knees (his rear hurt too much to sit regularly) near Gunn. "And I'm REALLY sorry about what I said about you. It was stupid. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," said Gunn, putting his arm around him.  
  
"Thanks, guys. See ya." He left out of the room.  
  
"You have to admit. Connor can be pretty sweet," said Fred.  
  
"Yeah," Gunn agreed. "When Angel makes him."  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I am really, really, really, really sorry about not updating faster. Really I am. I had blockage. You know what it's like. Well, please review. And once again sorry. 


End file.
